nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackout
Blackout (formerly known as Subject X) was the byproduct of Project X, a Mirage Corporation experiment. The experiment saw the use and creation of a synthetic body, with the intention to be used as a test subject to harness synthesized Fractured-Space Energy within it. During an attack on the Mirage Corporation headquarters however, the body was given life by the energy following a power surge, giving birth to Blackout. With F-Space energy coursing through his body, Blackout learned of the Arc 3 universe's dispersing stability due to the excessive amount of F-Space energy found within the universe as a result of the Mirage Corporation's reverse-engineering of the energy and technology found within the Vault of Paradise Island. To prevent the universe from collapsing and disappearing from existence, Blackout sought to purge the Arc 3 universe of the Mirage Corporation and its F-Space energy technologies, which he believed would allow the universe to mend itself and restore balance. Despite nearly completing his goal, Blackout was ultimately defeated by Techno after a massive battle in the Vault of Paradise Island's pocket dimension, who, along with the rest of the world, saw his means of achieving his goal to be horrific and deemed him a murderer. As Blackout had warned and predicted however, the amount of F-Space energy contained in the universe exceeded its limits, thus causing the destruction of the entire Arc 3 universe in the form of the explosion of the F-Space Orb within the vault. History Thanks to the technological advancements made by the Mirage Corporation following the discovery of the Vault of Paradise Island and the raw Fractured-Space Energy housed within it, the Arc 3 universe became one of the most technologically advanced universes in the entire multiverse. However, because of the universe's excessive use of the F-Space energy, the universal stability of the Arc 3 universe began to dwindle, causing rifts of anomalies and paradoxes to form throughout the universe. These rifts would cause parts of the universe to disappear, having been unable to sustain the unnatural amount of F-Space energy a universe is intended to have. In early 2143, the Mirage Corporation began the development of Project X, an experiment that would test if organic beings could potentially harness F-Space energy within them. To avoid human experimentation, the Mirage Corporation created a synthetic body that would serve as the test subject for the Project X experiments and F-Space energy exposures. Unfortunately for the Mirage Corporation, details regarding the project was leaked by hackers in order to uncover the Mirage Corporation's plans with the energy. Futuristic Paradox Project X On August 24th, 2143, the Mirage Corporation headquarters was raided by a joint group of hackers and black market dealers, who sought to steal the Project X synthetic body for their own uses. During the raid, the power to the facility was knocked out, causing a power surge that affected the underground testing labs, where Subject X was being developed. With no power to synthesize the F-Space energy being pumped into Subject X, the canisters containing the energy next to its table destabilized and exploded, sending out a shockwave of F-Space energy throughout most of the base. Following the explosion, Subject X began to move, having been brought to life. Examining his hands, Subject X began to question his existence before the F-Space energy within him began to show him brief visions of the future. As Subject X wandered the halls of the facility, he discovered that everyone who was exposed to the shockwave was transformed into a zombie as a result of being exposed to raw F-Space energy without proper protection. When he found that a zombie was in his way, Subject X attempted to order the zombie into standing down. However, the zombie ignored him and began charging towards Subject X. In a moment of panic and desperation, Subject X unintentionally fired a beam of energy from his hand, zapping the zombie and causing its eyes to turn purple. Intrigued by this discovery, Subject X once again relayed orders to the zombie, to which it this time complied and followed his exact orders. Realizing that he could use the synthesized F-Space energy within him to control the undead that have been exposed to raw F-Space energy, Subject X soon unleashed another F-Space energy shockwave of his own to take control of the undead within the facility, ordering them to build up their numbers by infecting the survivors. As the undead ravaged the facility, Subject X's visions began to become more frequent until he collapsed onto the ground in sheer pain. Subject X was then transported to an apparition of the interior of the Vault of Paradise Island, where a mysterious voice explained to him that he was destined to arrive here. Subject X questioned the reasoning for the visions he was experiencing, to which the voice explained that the visions, when pieced together, would show of the universe's destruction due to the unnatural amount of F-Space energy within the universe. Fearful of this, Subject X asked the voice on what he should do in order to prevent this disastrous outcome. The voice merely chuckled, saying that the universal stability must be mended by removing the problem before Subject X awoke back in the facility. Realizing that the Mirage Corporation and their mass-produced technologies involving F-Space energy was dooming the universe, Subject X manifested Stormbringer for the first time, announcing that he would devote his newfound existence to purge the universe of the Mirage Corporation and their work in an effort to maintain balance; Subject X soon announced his new name: Blackout. Meanwhile, the remaining survivors, including Nakata Hayashi, gathered at the facility's upper floors to await extraction. As the survivors prepared to exit the building, Blackout smashed down the doors to the room, ordering his undead forces to continue their attack. While the survivors tried to contain the situation, they were ultimately overrun and consumed by the undead. However, Nakata was able to avoid being slaughtered and attempted to flee, only to be stopped by Blackout. Nakata questioned who he was, to which Blackout revealed that he was Subject X, having been given a purpose by the F-Space energy within him to mend the universal stability that was fractured by the Mirage Corporation. Sensing that Nakata could be useful, Blackout ordered his undead forces to apprehend her while he prepared the "surgery". As Nakata screamed for mercy, Blackout hacked into her augmentations using tools left behind by the hackers, where he was able to use her augmentations against her to control her mind. With Nakata among his ranks, Blackout ordered his forces to mobilize for New Elpis, the capital city of Paradise Island, as he began his campaign to purge the world of the Mirage Corporation and their technologies. City of Hope While his undead forces shambled towards New Elpis, Blackout began work on his master plan: to effectively drain the world of the F-Space energy and ensured it returned whence it came. To accomplish this goal, Blackout learned from Nakata that the Vault of Paradise Island was essentially the world's power grid, revealing that there were dozens of energy conductor pipes within the vault that span underground, leading to various cities across the world and giving them an F-Space energy power source. To use this to his advantage, Blackout planned to find a way to invert the pipe's flows, thus causing them to drain the cities of their power and returning the energy back to the vault, to which he would begin disposing of the energy with his powers. In order to gain sufficient power to override the piping systems, Blackout sought to assume control over Paradise Island's underground power station, which was designed to be used as a backup system should the vault be offline. While the undead began their attack on New Elpis on the morning of August 25th, Blackout used the distraction to assault the power station, to which he was successful in doing so. With the station under his control, he began to hack into the station while his forces began retrofitting the main control room into a redirectory chamber, where he would place Nakata into a large glass tube that connects her augmentations to the facility. With Nakata connected to the facility, Blackout would have her forcefully redirect the power to the vault, where he would be able to have enough power to invert the piping systems and redirect the flow of the F-Space energy. While Blackout hacked into the station, he began broadcasting a video across televisions and signs across the city, telling the survivors to surrender and join his quest the save the universe by allowing themselves to be engulfed by the undead. He would also use this to observe Techno as they fought against his undead army, directly explaining to them that they were fighting for all the wrong reasons and that his intentions would benefit the entire universe. However, the members of Techno accuse Blackout of being deranged, claiming that he believed his slaughter of thousands was justified for his actions. Hypercenter Three hours after the survivors fortified the Hypercenter Mall, Blackout and his undead workers are making the final additions to the redirectory chamber to reroute enough power to the vault. From within the chamber, Nakata asks if the process of rerouting the power would kill her, although Blackout assures her that while she might feel some pain, she wouldn't die unless something major interfered with the process. At that moment, one of the undead workers catches Blackout's attention, who reveals to him a map of the island and all of the locations currently using the power station for emergency power, one of which was the Hypercenter Mall. Knowing that the mall was where the survivors were holding up and making their last stand, Blackout tells Nakata that it was time to begin the rerouting process, ordering her to first reroute all of the power at the mall. At the mall, the power is abruptly shut off, causing the sentry turrets guarding the exterior perimeter to shut down, as well as all outside communications to be knocked out and most of the lockdown protocols in the mall to disengage. Blackout then orders for a large push against the mall, ordering his undead army to ensure the survivors were wiped out before help arrived. While Techno and survivors fought off the undead once again, Blackout observes Nakata as she uses her augmentations to slowly reroute the island's power to the vault, storing it in massive batteries that have been constructed to hold the power once Blackout was finished at the power station. Upon noticing that the backup generators were activated at the mall, Blackout orders Nakata to redirect the generators' power, although Nakata explains that since they were not connected to the main power grid, she couldn't reroute their power. Annoyed by this setback, Blackout soon uses his powers to hijack the screens at the mall, where he gets into contact with Techno. He compliments the group's efforts in doing what they believed was right, although he explains that what they seek would make things worse than they already were. When asked how by Vega, Blackout explains that the F-Space energy they cherish will ultimately be the cause of their annihilation should they keep overusing and replicating the energy for their own selfish needs as opposed to stopping for the greater good of the universe, revealing that the existence of too much F-Space energy in a single universe would cause the aforementioned universe to fracture and fall apart until it eventually collapsed in on itself and vanished from existence, which would have major repercussions for the entire multiverse. While Blackout was distracted talking to Techno, Nakata began to break free from Blackout's control. Briefly redirecting a small amount of power that was taken from the mall, she creates a voice message explaining her situation and her current location, as well as Blackout's intentions at the power station. Before she could reveal more, Blackout's influence began to take hold of her again, so she quickly sends the message and returns to rerouting the power before she loses control of her mind and body once again. Despite the undead's best attempts, outside help in the form of the United States Air Force is able to reach the survivors' location, where they are successful in extracting the survivors. To make matters worse for Blackout, Techno were able to hear Nakata's message prior to their extraction, compromising his location, although Blackout remains oblivious to this information. As Techno's helicopter passed by the ruined and zombie infested New Elpis, Vendetta tells his allies that they will stop Blackout no matter the cost and avenge the lives he has ended. The Surge A few hours later, Blackout continues to oversee Nakata's progress when a proxy alarm triggers. Turning to look at the security feed, Blackout is shocked to see Techno as they approach the entrance to the facility. Questioning how they discovered his location, Blackout realizes that Nakata was responsible for this upon playing back security footage from within the facility. Instead of punishing her, Blackout merely states that she will be put to the ultimate test for loyalty, saying that when the time came, she would be forced to destroy her brother and allies before using his powers to send a piece of his essence directly into her body, reinforcing his control over her mind and body and turning her into his secondary vessel. As Techno hopped the fence to get onto the factory grounds, Blackout activates the facility's intercom system, admiring the group's persistence in trying to bring justice. Stratus tells Blackout that it was what heroes do best. Scoffing at this, Blackout states that if that was true, then be should continue persisting in destroying them, exclaiming that he is the true hero of this story before unleashing more of his undead army to attack Techno. As the undead's numbers continued to grow, Techno are forced to run into the factory, where they discover a cargo elevator. Knowing that it was the true entrance to the facility, Vendetta orders his companions to made a run for the elevator. Realizing what they were doing, Blackout uses Nakata's body to try and lock the elevator with her connections to the facility, although they are successful in entering it. To ensure they reached their destination, Stratus places a device on the control pad that would allow him to override Blackout's attempts to stop the elevator. After a long fight against the undead through the underground facility, Techno are able to enter the control room, although they do not see Blackout. Curious, Rox soon sees the redirectory chamber at the lower floor of the room through the observation window, where she spots Nakata within it. The team soon rushes down there, although they are soon locked in the large room. Blackout soon appears above them in the control room, telling the four that they have been a thorn in his plan to save the universe. Vendetta asks what he has done to his sister, although Blackout simply laughs, telling the four to ask her herself. At the push of a button, Blackout activates the room's security protocol in the form of A.I. drones throughout the room. Nakata soon opens her eyes, revealing them to be completely purple as Blackout talked through her, saying that they will soon join him in his ranks as a rotting corpse before ordering his army onto them. As Techno fought around the room, Vega questions what they should do, although Vendetta says that they must keep fighting. While Blackout keeps laughing in Nakata's body, Nakata's strong will begins to break free and briefly resumes control of her body. Nakata reveals to Techno that they must destroy the redirectory chamber by throwing grenades in the vents above it. After Nakata opens the vent, Blackout resumes control of his vessel, telling Nakata to stop struggling, although Nakata continues to fight back. As Vendetta readies a grenade while the others cover him, he asks Nakata what would become of her, although Nakata tells her brother that she would more than likely die. Horrified, Vendetta questions if there was another way, although Nakata says that if they don't act soon, Blackout will complete his plan. After a moment of hesitation, Vendetta tells Nakata he is sorry for not being there before throwing the grenade into the vent, causing an explosion that breaks the redirectory chamber, sending out a shockwave that destroys the drones and undead while knocking Techno away. Despite Techno's seemingly victory at the cost of Nakata's life, the PA system of the facility reveals that the rerouting process was complete and that enough power has been successfully brought to the Vault of Paradise Island. From the control room, Blackout laughs in victory, saying that while Nakata was indeed a traitor, she was still able to accomplish her mission in the end. Vendetta angrily shoots a look to Blackout, saying that he will die for what he has done. Blackout simply scoffs at him, saying that they should be thanking him for saving their universe before using his powers to teleport away to the vault, leaving Techno trapped in the redirectory room as Vendetta continued to cradle his sister's corpse while the others tearfully gathered around him. End of the World Inside the Vault of Paradise Island's pocket dimension, Blackout appears, where he sees his large batteries being placed nearby the three main energy pipes that are transferring the F-Space energy to various parts of the world. As he gazes towards the F-Space orb supplementing this energy at the center of the dimension, Blackout exclaims that it was time to finally rid the universe of the F-Space energy that gnaws away at it with every passing second. Blackout soon uses his powers to warp the dimension into his own image as a snowy forest, with the orb at the center being surrounded by the vines and roots of a massive tree. Once his dominion had formed, Blackout ordered his forces to activate the batteries. As they activated, the energy within the pipes stopped and began reverting back into the orb, as well as inverting the pipe flows to cause the F-Space energy being deposited around the world to instead return back to the vault. As the orb began to receive the power that had been siphoned from it, Blackout comments to his forces that once the orb reached its maximum capacity, he would destroy the orb, resulting in his balance of energy throughout the universe. He also reminds them that Techno would undoubtedly attempt to stop them, advising to stop them no matter what to ensure they didn't tamper with the process. As predicted, Techno eventually arrive at the pocket dimension, where they devise a plan to destroy the batteries, which would result in the destruction of the pipes conducting the energy. Blackout soon appears before them after reaching the blood pool below the overlook hill, telling the four that what they seek to accomplish would make things worse than it already appears for them, warning that should the orb remain in existence for too long with all the F-Space energy brought back into it, it would result in a universal catastrophe. Rox explains that they would find a way to return the F-Space energy back to the parts of the world it was taken from once they defeat him, to which Blackout scoffs at, remarking that their attempt would spell their doom before warping away as the undead soon rises from the pool of blood around the group. After Techno are able to destroy all the batteries and pipes, the entire tree enveloping the orb collapses, creating an explosion that forms a massive crater below the orb and causing the sky to darken. As the orb descends down from its spot, a large portal opens in the center area leading to the crater. The voice of Blackout soon echoes through the dimension, remarking that while the pipes were destroyed, there was still a sufficient amount of energy within the orb that would allow him to balance the universe with its destruction, challenging the four to try and stop him. Agreeing to fight him, the four enter the portal, warping over to the crater, where Blackout stood before them with the orb above him. Blackout remarks that they have proven to be constant thorns in his side as he attempts to achieve his goal, saying that once he was finally rid of them and completed his goal, he would renounce them as recusants to the universe he so benevolently saved before summoning Stormbringer and letting out a burst of energy. As the four readied themselves, Vendetta tells Blackout that he will pay for all the pain and sorrow he has caused, including his sister's death, before leading the four into battle against Blackout. As the five fought, Blackout proved to be a challenging opponent, often overpowering his attackers and sending them flying with his strength. However, despite his immense power, Blackout was severely outnumbered, and after a grueling fight, Blackout is weakened to the point where he cannot stand. Vendetta tells Blackout that it was over, although Blackout snickers that it was just beginning. Looking up at the orb above him, Blackout musters the strength to stand up before sending a beam of energy from his hand into the orb. Blackout soon uses this beam to siphon enough energy from the orb to allow him to levitate the debris around the crater to merge into a medium-sized battle mech dubbed the Basilisk Mech. As Blackout enters the mech and rallies the last of his forces, he exclaims that it has to be this way if he wishes to save the universe before engaging the heroes in the true final battle. As Techno fought through the undead, they also fought the Basilisk Mech, which used a barrage rocket launcher and automatic shotgun arm as his ranged weapons while using the mech's stomping feature to try and crush the heroes. However, because the mech was made mostly of debris, Techno were able to exploit several weak points around the mech to cripple it after another grueling battle. As the mech began to self-destruct, Blackout lets out a horrified scream as the mech exploded, destroying it and the rest of the undead forces while sending Techno flying backwards. As the dust settles, Blackout crawls out of what remained of the mech's wreckage, completely battered and on the verge of death. Attempting to reach out towards the orb one last time, his hand is stomped on by Vendetta. As Techno gathers around him, Blackout curses the four for their foolery, saying that they would forever be remembered as the heroes who allowed the destruction of their universe and subsequent fracturing of the multiverse. Vega questions what he meant as the orb above them suddenly began to violently surge out of control. Continuing what he said earlier at the blood pool in more detail, he reveals that with the excessive amount of F-Space energy being produced in the universe, it would cause the universe to ultimately collapse from existence, creating universal-scale repercussions across the entire multiverse. As the surging continued, Blackout explains that now that all that energy was in the same place before it could be safely destroyed, it was now guaranteed that the universe was to fall and that their fates were sealed. As the orb began to crack and explode, Techno could only watch in silence with expressions of failure and guilt on their faces as it exploded before them, destroying them and the entire universe around them. The Arc 3 universe soon collapsed from existence, creating paradoxes that would ultimately affect the rest of the multiverse. Abilities Blackout, being comprised of mostly Fractured-Space Energy, is arguably one of the most powerful villains seen in the Roach Chronicles, rivaling Ataraxia when he wielded the completed Infinity Gauntlet and the Dark Soldier once he had unleashed his full dark power. Blackout can manipulate the energy coursing through him into powerful dark electric based attacks, such as a ranged hand blasts and electric punches. He can also control beings who have been exposed by raw F-Space energy and transformed into a zombie due to him being comprised of mostly synthesized energy, the more stable of the two energy forms. Thanks to his powers, Blackout can also materialize a sword known as Stormbringer, which allows him to channel his powers through the weapon and focus them into stronger attacks and perform several melee-based combos. Blackout's desperation move involves sending out a blast of energy above the area with the Stormbringer, creating a dark thunderstorm that randomly sends out bolts of energy towards the ground until the storm disperses. Uniquely, Blackout can summon an additional Stormbringer, allowing him to dual wield the sword and doubling his power, although he only performs this when he is forced his second desperation move, which sees him brutally attacking with both swords in rapid succession until he de-summons the Stormbringer in his left hand. When summoning a second Stormbringer, Blackout will send out a powerful shockwave that will disorientate those caught in the radius, indicating the start of his dual wield desperation move. When in use, Stormbringer will emit an aura of purple F-Space energy around the blade, signifying the sheer amount of power coursing through it. Stormbringer Artwork.png|Blackout's weapon, Stormbringer. Themes Boss Themes Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance -The Dread Of Night- Extended|End of the World first battle theme. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance OST It Has To Be This Way Extended|End of the World final battle theme. Category:Futuristic Paradox